A ghost of a Girl (ON HOLD! LOW MUSE)
by ArizonaXCrystal
Summary: Based of the movie "Amazing Spider-man". Peter Parker had always had his eyes set on Gwen, just like every other boy in their school, but what if there was a girl who had watched him behind the crowd; too shy to confront the modest teen. Unexpectedly, their destines will intertwine and maybe, just maybe he will fall for her. (ON HOLD!)
1. A ghost of a Girl

**She was just a girl, unnoticed by him, unseen in those brilliant hazel eyes.**

**He was just a nerd, a picked on teen that had always had his eyes set on the diligent Gwen. Her creamy like texture gleaming in the golden rays of the sun, hair sprawled over her perfect shoulders.**

**In Peter's eyes she was breath taking, but had he ever known of the watchers existence? The hidden being who had always admired him for afar, her gaze fixed upon his handsome frame, his smile, his…everything...**

**Who was she anyway, did this ghost even have a particular name?**

**The few that were aware of her existence called her...**

**_ALICE._**

_The birds chirp in harmony, their voiced carrying on with the chilling wind-overjoyed with the upcoming season. Peter on the other hand was devastated. He had missed his bus again;face sour in disappointment as he let out a breath-shoulders drooping low._

"You have to be kidding me!" He exhaled. The hood placed over his thick brown hair.

"See you later picture boy!" yelled his signature bully. Sticking his head out of the window as he snickered at the pathetic loser.

Meanwhile, a humble teen looks out the bus, her leather jacket draped over her pale and unattracting skin. No one cared to notice her-to spend their value time. She was a ghost to their community. A nobody, but unlike them she was different, special in some way at least

Her Diligent _Lavender orbs_ stares against the glass frame as she watched the passing scenery. The trees, road and its people drifting pass like a vivid illusion.

Alice was momentarily bothered that Peter hadn't arrived in time, as was she annoyed by the constant rants and teasing of Flash Thompson and her other narcissistic classmates. The only solution was to block off reality, avoid the drama and its people-her thoughts on _him_.

* * *

Peter hopped onto his board, his sneakers grazing over the thick material as he pushed with his right hind leg. He shifts to the side, trying to avoid the upcoming crowd of adults; coffee in hand. Once at school he toke a moment to breathe, sweat beading down his forehead. He quickly gathers his items from his locker, having to struggle past the smooching couple who were basically eating each others faces off. Once he had obtained his things, he rushed to class.

His jacket hovers above the air as he darts down the hall, **almost there!** With fingers close to the silver door handle, the clock slowly ticks. Would he make it?

**SLAM.**A girl bounces off him, bum planted on the ground, her books sprawled all over the floor .

"Oh shi- sorry about that!_"_ he manages to sputter, helping her with her belongings and offering a hand. The girl is quiet and reserved nodding her head as she made her way inside.

"Peter Parker and Alice Abendroth you are late aga-" The voice is unheard as Peter stares at Gwen whose lips gleam like cherry. He could've sworn that her face was painted by the gods because in his eyes there are no flaws. She's simply beautiful.

Books open in unison, the pages fluttering to the demanded page number. Peter eyes never leaves Gwen who is already scribbling notes onto the sheet of paper planted in front of her. He looked like a complete utter fool; mouth hanging open like a drooling dog or an astonished gambler who had just lost his stack of chips.

Time passes by in an instant, the door crowded by many eager and hungry students. Gwen gathers her things, a strand of hair clinging to her lips as she smirks at him; the geek's heart flutters.

"See you later Parker." She muses, leaving gracefully like an Angel floating back to heaven.

* * *

Everyone was already out by the time Peter had regained his composure and left. Though it was not a surprise when he was lifted off the ground by the one and only, Flash.

"Hey Parker how was your walk to school?" The masculine teen gloats.

"Well actually I used my skate board to get-**OOOOF!**"

Peter it slammed against the wall, others cackling except for one who struggle to speak; her throat parched but begging to call out over the crowd.

"Don't get cocky with me!"

Peter is bashed against the wall once again, his body in agonizing pain as he is dropped onto the pavement. People walk over him, enjoying the show while it lasted.

Why was the world so cruel?

Peter's head is filled with emotions as he contemplates on different ideas how to get back at Flash, though it would probably never happen. With his current position, he was a nobody, only known for being picked on or as a photographer.

The girl is the last one to trail away, her bangs covering her saddened pupils. Alice had failed again and she was beyond ashamed.

"_Maybe you can help him with his things?"_ the voice in her shallow mind advises. Alice's spit was thick to swallow as she tries to move towards him; legs quivering.

Her numb finger picks up his camera as she offers it to him.

"Thanks…" he says awkwardly, beyond clueless to whom she is.

"Your w-welcome…" was the humble reply as she scurries off, her cheeks tainted with a blush and a smile plastered on her face. Peter cocks a brow as she leaves; a little creeped out, but not bothering to care.

**Now if only he knew what was ahead of him.**


	2. Finally Known

Sweat trickles down the teenager's frame as she darts off the mat; feet hovering above it. Her bony fingers latched onto the High bar, her body swinging around the rod as she performs different twist and turns; deep in concentration. She finally let's go, performing her true objective, an aerial release.

She flips through the air, 1…2…3. Finally taking the dive with her last twirl and landing on the soft mat with a "**THUMP**." Her body is straight and her position is accurate. All is silent and then….a vast applauds sputters out of no where from her fellow Gymnastic members. Finally, after all the countless tries, she does it perfectly.

"Alice! You did it!" yells the female coach, a cap planted on her head and jersey around her plump body.

"Thanks…." Alice mumbles, her hair clinging to her sweat beaded forehead as she leaves the ring, strolling over to her possessions and taking it with her.

She heads straight towards the exit, the gust of wind blasting her hair out of her face as she leaves the entrance; departing.

"See you tomorrow!"

Alice exits the gym and notices the intense pouring rain, luckily she was already change in her heavy and dense apparel. She, instead of waiting for the bus decides to walk home- a puff escaping her lips. The coat is put on, providing warmth against the shower of water. Her umbrella placed over her head as shelter; droplets pelting down it.

* * *

Lavender orbs roams around the neighborhood with peach lips agape. The owner of those eyes is marveling at the sight of nature- absorbing her surroundings. Everything is slow and magnificent; sounds, sirens, and bickering blocked off. But it happens so suddenly, just like before. Her world is torn and she is zapped back to reality.

Peter was on his skateboard like usual, his damp coat covering his body from the heavy pour of rain. His eyes are glued to his camera, he, staring at the different assortments of photos; most of them which are Gwen.

He doesn't notice the girl before him-too busy with his infatuation, the board gaining speed. It takes a sharp turn, slamming the girl off her feet and into the puddles of murky liquid.

Alice is sprawled onto the muddy sidewalk, her cheeks slightly bruised and umbrella settled beside her-beyond clueless to what the heck just happened.

"I am SO sorry!" Peter frantically apologizes, his hazel eyes looming over the quiet teen who struggles to haul her self up. Offering a hand, the light words escapes his lips,

"Hey…you're that girl from earlier." He pronounces with recognition. Alice's chest raises slowly, her insides twisting along with her glowing cheeks

"Yes…." She manages to murmur, hair over her eyes like always.

"Um sorry about that…uh, what's your name?" She feels timorous, her throat parched like a suburban dessert; voice rigid.

"It's** Alice**…"

"Oh then um sorry, Alice." Peter addressed. Her name rolls off his tongue like honey, sweet to her ears. Alice's lips twitches ever so delicately as her heart bubbles up like hot brewed coffee. Happiness courses through her veins, traveling through out her body.

Peter was just about to leave but a voice ushers Alice to accompany him.

"_Don't let this chance escape_!" it hisses. She listens to the voice for once and bats at her muddy coat, grabbing her floral umbrella.

"Peter…."

Peter stops in his tracks, halted like a soldier in mid-march. How had she known his name? It sets an uneasy sensation within, but he shrugs it away, an act of blithe ignorance.

"Yes?"

"D-do you want to uh….er-I." The sentence is struggled, resistant to its true form of the words she truly wants to declare_. _It takes an valor motive to finally blubber out her dear plead.

"Do-you-want-to-share-the-umbrella-with-me?" Peter freezes, unsure of what to do at the moment. I mean-he barely knew her and it was awkward enough that she had already known his name without him addressing it.

He takes a moment to recuperate his thoughts and analyze what she had just blurted. The rain above them was not going to settle down any time soon. Instead, it pressed harder against his soaked body, his coat cleaving to his skin like glue-_great_. He didn't have too many options at the moment, it was now or never.

"Ssssure." He articulates. His final decision being vague,though it is enough to make Alice want to topple over with glee; mind swirling with uncertain feelings she is bloated with.

He lingers, waiting for her as he offers his hand to hold the round tarp on a stick. Just for a brief moment their fingers touch, hers tingle like electricity; bolts swarming around the tips of it. Though the question was, did Peter feel it too?

"So…" Peter rings out, already beside the shorter female. She looks at him in curiously, hair flipping along with the trees that brushed against the wind, the rain before them slowly giving up.

Peter notices her expression and it gives him a cue to speak out the question that he is dying to know.

"How did you know my name?" She freezes, breathing unsteady-unsure of what to say. What if she made the wrong move?

Alice continues to stroll down the street, civilians passing the quiet couple. "Well…" she starts, "You are vastly known as a photographer in our school, plus being in a few clubs allowed me to notice you." She is hesitant, but thankfully her answer is steady, a quite decent reason too.

Just imagine if she declared that she had liked him ever since intermediate, her eyes batting like an exited fan girl whose hands were clasped together-staring at her idol. It would be certain that he would flee….

"You're in clubs? What clubs do you participate in?" Although the question is true, she still feels bummed that he never noticed her; sulking a bit before she answers.

"I'm in Gymnastic, Kendo and Aikido."

"Whoa-that's a lot!" Peter blurts, astonished that he never seen her. He chuckles fore missing the obvious. Was he really that clueless? I guess now would be a proper time to get to know her.

An endearing giggle escapes Alice's lips and Peter smiles, the ambiance brighter. With that he is finally at his porch, partially disappointed that he had wasted a great opportunity to find out more about her, but none the less, grateful to be home.

"Thanks Alice and see you at school." With that he opens the screen door, looking back one last time before turning to embrace his Aunty.

Alice's face grows warm as she strolls home, a few blocks away.

"Thank **you** Peter…."

* * *

Aunt may wrap's her arms around her nephew, "Peter!" she says in glee, planting a tender kiss on his cheeks. Glad to see her beloved nephew. It was as if he was a toddler just yesterday, now a grown man that towered over her aging poise. His uncle enters the kitchen, the stench of cooked dinner forcing its way to his nostrils. He pats the young lads back, the boy yelping in pain though covering it up quickly like a culprit at a crime scene.

"Peter my boy. How was school?" The silver haired man asked, trying not to gag at the thoughts of dinner, he certainly knew what he would have to endure.

"Great! Though, I got to go upstairs to do my…essay. Be back." Peter races up the stairs. Wood creaking under his soaked sneakers and somehow he avoids from slipping.

Uncle Ben and Aunt May look at each other strangely, shrugging it off. Aunt May watches her cooked meal intently, placing a glove over her hand and taking out the tray of **meatloaf**. Uncle Ben wouldn't be able to escape this one.

Peter's sneakers are removed; socks snuggled inside the rubber footwear. He plops down onto his rolling chair, connecting his digital camera to his bright screened laptop. Scrolling through pictures he inserts the one he desires.

After going through several procedures, an affectionate smile is plastered on his handsome face. Gwen decorates his computers background as he daydreams about her, oblivious that another is thinking about him.

* * *

Alice fumbles with her keys as she finally finds the right piece of metal. Inserting it into the gap of the wooden door, she turns at the knob; now unlocked.

She enters inside the vacant house, her expression emotionless. No one is home as expected, parents schedule too hectic to be lingering around at home. It seems that tonight would be hollow and uncomforting. Alice was alone once again, nothing but herself and the empty shadows of the illuminated curtains to keep her company.

Pushing her thought's aside she opens the door to her room. The ceiling fan is elevated above her lavish and soft purple rug that is set in front of her velvety and cozy bed. In an instant Alice embraces the comforting blankets, staring at the bland ceiling; thoughts on him as she wished that some day, just maybe, they could be ardent lovers.

**If only he knew….**

**(It would mean a lot if I could get some reviews. Advice and other comments would be pleasing to receive. I'm okay with flaming but please note this is my first story and I'm just a young teenager D: )**

_Next Chapter will explain how Peter got his powers. It will also involve more interacting. :3 Please stay tuned_


	3. The best and worst of things

_(Warning: Long chapter. By the way some scenes from the movie will appear but because I don't know the proper quotes/dialogue and I have only watched the movie once, I will have to revise. Scene's may not go exactly like the movie, but will be fixed later. Thank you and please review, favorite, or follow! )_

**The distant bird's crow as they settle down on the roofs of many houses; singing in unison to the bright star of dawn.**

Peter is up and at it, rubbing at his muscles caused by yesterday's tragedy. He swore that one day, he would get back at Flash, but as of now he had other ideas that were stricken in his head. Today, Peter's schedule was overloaded with different activities. Most that were connected to Photography. It was his job after all. An irritated breath leaves his lips as he fumbles with the different assortments of clothes; filthy or clean it didn't matter.

He looks at his clock, the time **"7:30"** beams brightly at him.

"Dammit, late again!" he cusses, darting down the stairs; bare feet embracing the cold floor.

"Peter don't forget to ea-…." Before Aunt May is able to finish her sentence he is out the door, racing after the school bus. Uncle Ben shakes his head in disapproval, sipping at his coffee and reading the **"Daily Bugle."**

By the time he is outside, his sneakers are adjusted and ready for the sprint. All he had to do was make it on time.

* * *

Alice shivers from the chilling breeze that brushes against her pastel like skin. Spring wasn't her favorite season, but it was known for being full of transformations. It was the season that produced an abundance of new life for the New Year. It helped Alice believe that maybe she could change, and one day she could stand above others, above Gwen.

The Bus rides down the hill and halts before her; tires sunken in the pool of water. She takes a step forward as the door flutters open and the rush of sound bellows, invading her hushed mind. The heel of her boot's claps against the metal steps as she enters, but something stops her from continuing… Why?

Peter reels around the corner, forgetting all about his skateboard in attempts to catch up.

"Wait!" he wheezes, breath hitched and stammered. Man, did he need to work out.

Alice recognizes the all too familiar voice. The voice being the key to her motored heart; starting up the engine that beats vigorously. She turns to look at him, her purple bag draped over her shoulders as she waited; listening to his command.

"Hurry up!" spats a teenage passenger who chews on a piece of bubble gum loudly. The sweet scent of cherry leaves the sassy girl's lips, elevating into the air.

If Alice wasn't in the right mind she would have glared at her, but being the timid teen she was, she protested against the nagging voice who begged to speak.

"Thanks!" the voice is hoarse and parched and by the tone of his grumbling stomach it seemed like he didn't receive his daily dose of breakfast.

Alice's hair flips from the rushing compact of wind. It reveals her mystical eyes for just a second; pupils meeting Peter's marvelous hazel ones. Just like before her face is enflamed, lightly swooning. Alice's body is tense as she makes her way up the steps and enters the hectic vehicle. Oh, how she wanted to drawn out the noise, but this time it's inevitable.

She finds her way to her compartment, bustling her way through the heavy untamed crowd. Glad that it was empty, though no one dare to take this spot. Who would want to sit in the end of the bus anyway? The engine vibrates against her back, but she pays no attention to it. Opening her bag of breakfast that is warm and fresh, she pulls out the container of her homemade meal.

Peter is literally fumbling through the moving bus, dragging his tired limbs across the aisle as he looks for somewhere to sit. Everyone gives him a funny look as he attempts to sit down beside them, some even scowl. Then there's Gwen all alone, space between her and the window she glances out of. This was his chance!

Flash scoots beside her, pushing her to the end in which she rolls her eyes. Peter is disappointed and the smug look on Flash's face portrays that he had failed, yet again.

"Get in the back of the Bus, Parker!" yells his mortal enemy, his arms draped around Gwen who slaps him playfully, but isn't bothered unlike Peter whose face mocked fury.

Peter's mouth opens, only to be snapped shut. With knuckles clenched he trails to the god forsaken back where all the nerds and nobodies settled themselves. Maybe this was where he belonged…..

Alice pulls out her fork, ready to envelop the food with her tongue. She almost literally jumps out of her seat as a body slams beside her-and boy does he look infuriated. She shivers at his presence but in and instant she remembers why she felt affectionate towards him. It was if she had fallen under his enchanting spell not too long ago, even if in reality it had been several years. The memories come rushing back and the world dissolves before her very eyes-lost in a trance of precious moments.

* * *

**Alice's memories of _him_~**

The group of preteens wait for their turn to settle before the camera-man; fake smiles plastered on their face as many kids complaiedn about how horrid they must have looked.

A girl with strange short hair awaits her turn. The black hair of hers is uneven; strands here and there. The light hairs on her neck, stand at attention, feeling cold and unprotected. If only that kid hadn't pressed his saliva rubber chew toy in her thick hair she wouldn't have to slice it off. The girl touches it, missing the length of her veil.

The kid before her is already taking his shot for his I.D. His smile is natural and heart warming. She watches him intently, curious like a doe. Tipping her head she notices his firm posture and brilliant hazel eyes; his perfect teeth bared as his photo is taken.

The camera man calls her next, releasing her senses as she strolls over to the seat. The fascinating boy lingers for a moment, watching from the side.

"_Smile!"_ the man calls in which she is obedient.

The strange smile is formed, the curves of her lips in a weird angle. It makes her look like an utter fool-hair contributing to the mess. Classmates snicker, body shaking hysterically.

"_Um, why don't you move your hair out of your face…"_ Advises the camera man, but she refuses. Instead she doesn't move and cowls behind her bangs, head now tipped forward; staring at the bland tiles.

Peter notices and blurts above the chortling crowd. _"Why don't you think of something joyful and then try to smile. It might come more natural that way."_

She follows his advice and strangely the warm thought that fills her head is…._him_. Was it weird that his smile reverberates a beam of happiness throughout her body? Or how his voice reminded her of silk, smooth and sleek under one's touch? Either way, for once her lips twitch without a command of muscles and nerves; unforced.

"_There you go!"_ the camera man chides.

"_Nice."_ Was the boy's last comment before he wavers away from her. His voice yet again echoes through her mind as she hops off the seat, ignoring the puffs that escape the lips of the impatient.

It was strange that somehow his valor attempts to help her, had also plucked the ripen fruit that was buried under the dense leaves of her chest. The apple in the palm of the chosen one. But will he take a bite out of it-to finally claim it his? Or will he wait till it decayed in his palms?

* * *

Peter's hatred melts away as his attention is caught by the solemn and innocent female. She looks stammered, surprised by his sudden arrival and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, uh…" Peter bites his lips, mentally slapping himself for not being able to recall her name.

"It's Alice…" That endearing giggle lifts from her throat and causes Peter to smirk, once again.

"Right, Aliiiice." He points both fingers towards her, adding to his natural charm. The person within her rolls her eyes. "_What an idiot_." It pronounces. Alice couldn't help but agree, earning another heart lifting giggle.

Peter eyes grazes over her chest, noticing the amethyst necklace that goes along with her purple long sleeve and purple bag.

"Hey is purple your favorit-…" His stomach cuts him off, bellowing loudly as if it's demanding to be fed. He looks down at it and then back to her, clearing his throat and feeling humiliated.

"_Heh, sorry…" _

The next moments are spent awkwardly, both quiet. Peter fumbles with his fingers, scolding the starved organ in his mind. Alice on the other hand, is utterly clueless, unsure of what to do in order to start a full fledge conversation. _"Ask him if he wants something to eat!"_ snaps the voice.

"You're hungry?" the timid girl's voice pops out; biting her lip. It was a habit she did when ever she was nervous.

"Uh well….I…" She digs through her bag, halting the boy of making any further attempts to answer the obvious.

"Here, this is supposed to be for my lunch but I have money in my I.D so I can just get lunch at the cafeteria later." The sandwich is offered, crust decorated with golden flakes, the meat, bright pink and layered with damp crunchy lettuce and slices of juicy tomatoes. He wanted to decline but either way he felt rude.

"Thanks." He mumbles as he unwraps his gracious meal, taking a bite into it and salvaging the sandwich with his teeth. He finally swallows, a replenished smile plastered. Alice feels accomplished, _"__Well done_."

"Your mom is great at making sandwiches and she probably is good at cooking too." he compliments.

"Yes, she is…"She agrees as she nibbles on her breakfast, though the food that fills her body is nothing compared towards the bliss that settles itself in the depths of her heart. She is just glad that she didn't make her lunch today. Cooking wasn't really a talent of hers.

The rest of the bus ride was spent with giggles here and there. The start of the day was good for Alice and she hoped for it to continue.

"See ya Alice!" calls Peter as he walks to class. Down the busy halls of the indoor school.

* * *

Alice snaps her leotard on, prepared for the last act for the Pep Rally. She is more than nervous but so far, Kendo and Aikido had gone well, she just hopes that everything would go as planned. What could possibly go wrong?

"Alice, your next!" her coach shouts; believing in the shy child.

Alice nods her head as she rushes to the middle of the court, students piled all around her. The blue mat is sprawled over the wax floor and the silver high bar is settled in front of it. Stepping onto the soft platform she inhales deeply…She was ready.

**"_Sweat trickles down the female teen's frame as she darts off the mat; feet hovering above and bony fingers latching onto the High bar. Alice's body swings around the bar as she performs different twist and turns; deep in concentration. She finally let's go as she performs her true objective, an aerial release._**

**_She flips in the air, 1…2…3. Finally taking the dive with her last twirl and….!"_**

Like Deja Vu, her body is so close to landing flawlessly on the mat. But then she sees _him. _In his hands, he holds his beloved camera, taking a few shots here and there. He smiles at her, all concentration is lost; balance thrown out the window. She is then caught in a predicament.

Alice's body is slammed against the mat; face planted and body disoriented. The bubble gum teen plays a part and starts to snigger, followed by others. Her coach is howling toward the un-respectful teens, but Alice hears nothing except for the blood pondering against her broad skull. She sprints out the gym, tears threatening to escape.

"Alice!" Peter calls, dropping his position as Photographer. The sound of laughter pierces his voice, she, being to far away to hear his concern.

Alice lets the water pool in her eyes as she slumps to the floor; all alone in the vacant aisle of lockers. She is sick of being mistreated, sick of being misheard. She wants a way out of her dim ball. The glass that surrounds her, muffling her screams as the master mind behind it all shakes at the globe; darkness swirling around her and enveloping her frail body.

With lids shut and tears slipping from the slit of her eyes, she sees _it_.

She sees her, literally herself, but the demeanor is different; more valiant and cryptic.

"_Crying will get you no where."_ The voice is harsh but understanding. Alice opens her eyes and finds herself planted on the floor of a blank canvas. Where was she?

"Who are y-…" she is hushed by none other than herself. It surprises her and a jolt of confusion sparks in her gut.

"_I'm not to sure that I can answer your question, but I am positive that it is quite clear. I'm you or the altered you. The one you always wanted to become, to be!"_ The voice is bright and angelic, and then the person behind it all reveals herself. Alice's lips are drifted apart as she looks towards her _alter ego. _It was as if she was staring at a mirror, towards her own reflection; complexion and appearance, exactly alike.

"Where am I, and what do you want." Alice, instead of genuinely asking the question, scowls it out. Her fist is clenched, clearly tired of being played out like a puppet; strings being constantly plucked at.

"_You're in the depths of your mind and as of what I want is not a question. The true question is what do __**you**__ want?" _Before Alice can answer her question, the vision drifts away; voice distant.

"Alice….?" She turns to him, unexpecting his company. She knew he wasn't like the others, more of a decent man, but it surprises her to see Peter standing before her. She is glad that her bangs cover her bloodshot and damp orbs or she would feel like a coward; fragile and pathetic.

He is hesitant to wrap his arms around her; wanting the first girl he hugs to be Gwen. So instead, he drapes one arm over her shoulders, Peters way of comforting her.

"Don't listen to them their just a bunch of imbeciles." He ushers, breath warm against her skin even though he is inches away; it was the closest he had ever been. Her eyes trails to his lips, wishing it could be planted on hers.

"Thank you…." She mumbles head tipped; afraid to weep in front of him. Her lips form into a smile, reassuring him that she is now okay.

They are then joined by the deafening crowd, Alice, wanting to avoid them says to Peter. "I'm going to go change…."With that Alice enters the ladies room. Pushing open the door to an empty stall as she fluidly discards the spiteful leotard. Her long sleeve's cleaves to her sticky body but she is too spooked to care. Exiting the grungy stall she looks towards her own reflection; observing her appearance.

Unlike many girls her skin was pale and blotchy; drab. Compared to Gwen's golden skin and creamy texture she seemed like a corpse. Not to mention her desiccated and thick hair, always sprouting out in the wrong places making her seem unorganized. She absolutely loathed it.

Hands touching the cold and glassy mirror she wonders who she was. Was she even part of the living? Her eyes glow as the female looks back at her, replacing her drooping lips into a broad smile.

"_Don't doubt yourself." _ _She _was right; it wasn't the time to be feeling sympathy towards her self.

Alice's finger glides over the handle of the door, opening it swiftly. A freshman races down the hall, his sneakers rubbing against the tiles. "Hey come look!" he calls, ushering individuals to follow him. Most of them roll their eyes but obey his command. Peter looks over to Alice and bumps his shoulder as a shrug. It wouldn't hurt to be a little nosy.

Snooping around the corner Alice and Peter, among many, see the one and only Flash, towering over a young boy.

"Eat your veggies!" Yells the bully as he tries to push the young kids face into his lunch. The kid struggles but with no avail he can't escape the grasp of the brute teen.

"Hey, Parker!"

Peter body is indulged by a sunken feeling, wishing he could just cowl away and not be a part of all this drama.

"Yes?" is the quivering and slightly annoyed answer.

"Take a picture!" The crowd goes wild, pressuring the photographer to play his part. The young boy is now hauled into the air, being shook violently.

"Put him down, Flash" Usher the Brown haired teen, drawing closer. The two are now inches apart and the boy is dropped with a **THUD** he crawls away; scrambling from the destruction that will occur.

What happens next petrifies Alice as her eyes widen in shock. The football player bashes his knuckles towards Peter's gut-the wind being knocked out of him. How could anyone just stand there and watch? But who was she to think that? Her stance is held firmly to the ground, throat parched and empty; voice being unable to rise. Through her silence the abuse is continued, Peter's face is covered in bruises as he grunts in pain.

"_It's your turn to help him…."_ cries the voice, lightly pleading; seeing him in pain was unbearable for the two. She struggles, but finally, slowly moves forward, this was her chance to be recognized above all.

Everything passes through slowly as she shuffles through the crowd; the river of many slowly parting as she makes it through. So close and...!

Gwen is in the spotlight like always. Sun beamed hair blowing in the wind as she lectures her student. Scowling about how he is doing in class and what he needs to improve on instead of picking on Peter. It seems as if it wasn't Alice's time to shine after all.

The crowd leaves, toppling over Peter and glaring at the geek. Some even dared to kick at his things, the others are tempted to help, but just like Alice, they don't.

At that moment she just wants to fade away; Peter's attention dawns on his savior, the one he truly likes. She could feel the structure of her body crumble like feeble sand; particles drifting off with the wind. Alice scoots back, finally sprinting away from this captive prison; freeing herself from this condemned salvation.

Ditching school, she heads straight home. Tips of her fingers press against her cell as she inputs the number to her parent's office.

"Mom, when I'm free from school may I come to Oscorp?" she asked, voice shallow. Oscorp was like her home, everything was distinct just like she was towards the world. **Different** was the key word.

* * *

Alice had been avoiding Peter for the whole week , though he paid no attention, concentrated on one main objective. She felt bothered, wanting to know what was wrong, though it wasn't her place to ask him, especially after the incident. Well, at least to brighten up her day she had permission to go to Oscorp; the building filled with scientific wonders.

Entering the massive sized building, maneuvering through the busy crowd and security, she spots her parents.

"Alice!" her mother sings as she skips towards her beloved child; husband trailing behind. Her mother's embrace is warm; peeling away her protective barrier. Nothing could compare to a mother's love. She was comfortable around her parents, though the constant problem was that they weren't always around, but it was understandable.

Alice spent the rest of the day snooping around experiments and project, evaluating over scientific formulas, and learning the possibility of cross species. So far, the day was going quite swell.

She strolls through a restricted area, lucky that no one is around. Men exit a room that is illuminated with a wide variety of neon lights; maybe it contributes to the undercover experiment? Either way she doesn't want to partake in it, wanting no trouble. But was she too late? What lies ahead her anyway? Like an illusion she sees him; his fingers gliding through the keypad as he enters the door.

"Calm down Alice, it's all an illusion." She repeats to herself, inhaling oxygen as she calms her mind. It was a hallucination right? Anxiety must have been finally kicking in because how could have Peter entered the building-and what was he doing here anyway? A shiver goes up her spine, unaware that this is where it all begins.

**The needle had finally knitted the canvas of truth, intertwining two strings; one purple and one blue. **

_(Thank you for the advice! I'm sorry if this chapter seems lacking, but if you think that this part of the story makes it stroll off the wrong path then tell me! I want to try to make this appropriate, interesting, and different. Thank you for reading!)_


	4. An awkward day

(Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it, especially from you guest, though I'm unaware which is which. I sent a few messages of my appreciation though if I happened to not send you one, herp I'm sorry C: Just like before there will be some movie plots but the some scenes and most dialogues are not accurate T.T Sorry.)

**The Eight legged arachnid crawls up Peter's neck, unknown to the being as it fangs sinks into his tender skin; pulsing its venom into his blood stream and manipulating his cells. The bite sends a sting throughout his body, though he does not suspect what awaits him….who he will become.**

Peter slowly slides his way out of the room, strolling down the busy aisle of students and scientist._ "Just make like nothing happened." _He calmly tell himself; fidgety from his earlier experience with the dozen of spiders. So much for human curiosity…look at what it drove him towards. He was lucky that he got out of there alive with no bites, or so he suspects.

Whistling to him self as if nothing happened he bumps into Gwen who grimaces at him. Her smile is genuine but her cocked eyebrows indicate that she is in deep thought. Questioning him.

"What were you doing?" Gwen muses, her cherry lips pursed and golden locks of hair in a ponytail. By the tone of her voice. it was if she expected him to leave before any further trouble may occur.

"Uh, nothing just…" It seems that the excuse was not reasonable enough. Gwen holds out her hand as an act of confiscating his fake name tag. With a sigh he unclips it from his ruffled shirt and brushes his hand through his ruffled hair, smiling at gorgeous female before him as he departs.

* * *

A flock of black strands sway in the wind of the halting train. Lavender orbs stare at the horde of leaving passengers behind its draped curtains, its protection.

Alice enters the compartment. Body pressed against the pole she holds on. She squirms at the many people heavy breaths fanning against her skin due to the compact situation, a mixture of carbon dioxide and the strong foul odor that escapes the unhygienic lips. Not wanting to be rude, she scoots to the back, individuals grumble as she makes her way through. Biting her lip and mumbling her quiet apologies she finally makes it towards her masked destination.

Shadows loom over her and as time passes by the capacity of passengers slowly deplete, now she and a few other wait for their stop. All was good until _it_ happened. Why hadn't she notice him before?

It was as if at any moment she could have fainted, head light and vision blurry. Was her mind playing games with her because if she was mentally accurate it was as if Peter was also on the train; hanging onto the ceiling. A woman complaining about how she smelt like beer.

Trying to apologize he attempts to pat her shoulder, but instead his palm in glued onto her top. He tries to yank his palm off the woman's light fabric shirt, though it seemingly was not enough. Both frustrated-the woman wanting to get away while he wanted an answer.

"Get your hand off her." demands one of the passengers; eyes squinted in suspicion and disgust as if he was going to crack the poor confused teen at any moment.

Peter listens to his command and frantically starts pulling, but nothing is happening till the guy pushes him off, his palm finally off her chest…though so was her top. By the time Peter notices, the man is cussing.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" spats the bald headed male, pacing around by the others

Alice who is currently watching the growing destruction trails her fingers over to her open arm; pinching in hopes of waking up from this strange nightmare that seems to only get worse.

Ripping off the ladies shirt had seem to struck a nerve because the brute was now ready to maul him like a bull to a matador; nose puffing out steam and hind legs pushing against the rigid metal floor. Yep, this would not end well….

The skin between Alice's fingernails got redder at the second_.__"Any time now…"_ she hinted at her brain, desperately wanting to wake up. Peter on the other hand was now stuck to the pole, soon to be mauled at by the guy sprinting towards him.

He was well aware that he was just digging up a grave for him self each time he provoked the others. It was as if his body had a mind of its own, twitching at any close contact as Peter instinctively kicked another man who had attempted to defeat the teen and his antics. That had seemed to pluck a string because now a very massive brute was ready to engage and add to this battle, only to be knocked to the ground just like the others by the powerful impact of Peter's foot.

Peter is glad to be finally freed of the pole as he flips back to proper stance looking over to the male with the beanie. The dark man stares at the teens precious belonging-his board. The idea is obvious, the teens eyes pleads, though the man had already considered his idea, picking up his new found weapon.

"C'mon man not my board." The man with the beanie rushes towards him.

"Please dude dont-!" he is unable to finish his sentence, as he blocks the wooden strike. He knocks the man down and uses the pole to his advantage; flipping and lunging his foot at the man in one swift act. It seems like it could only get worse as he accidently rips off the pole with ease, twisting around as he mutters his apologies; the cold dense object colliding with the bald man's face as the few remaining scurry to the side, petrified.

By the time the two oblivious teens stop is echoed through the radio of moving train, Peter stares at his hand bizarrely, while Alice eyes lightly twitch. At that very moment both of them review over what had just happened, with a similar question pondering in their head.

"_**What the hell just happened?" **_

* * *

A sunken feeling travels its way to his gut as he casually walks out, Alice also departing in hopes to get home safe and erase whatever she had just witnessed through deep slumber.

The chilling empty breeze of the night brushes against Alice's pale skin as a breath retreats her lips. The sound of it and her thumping sneakers playing in unison like a hymn of an unknown soldier-loud and clear to Peter's enhanced hearing.

The inner beast of Peter is well aware of the stalking prey, lunging at it in an instant; the suspect body pressed against the dull wall, decorated with artistic graffiti.

It takes a few moments for Peter to recognize the surprised shy female.

"Alice?" he questions, eyes adjusting to the darkness that the street lights could not illuminate. Th position is awkward and lightly he starts to back away, clearing his throat and waiting for her to reply.

"Erm Hi…" she mumbles, not blaming him for lunging at her. It was sorta her for seeming suspicious. She wasn't trying to pursue him, all she wanted was to go home, but since their routes were the same it was inevitable to not bump into him. An explanation would have been useless, her cheeks already speaking of an different answer as if she was guilty; Peter amused.

"Were you following me?" he asked humorously but halting her before she could come up with an answer, "Or were you stalking me?" he remarks, a playful grin tugging at his lips as a mischievous glint sparkles in his enchanting hazel eyes.

It had seemed that he had forgotten all that happened before, not worried why she was avoiding him. It stung a bit that he didn't care, but she expected nothing less; glad that the anxiety compacted in her heaved chest was finally free.

"I wasn't following you, I just happened to be going home from the subway." Well that was a wrong move.

_"Nice one, now how are we going to explain what we_ saw!" The voice scolded, not wanting to be caught in the grasp of a predicament once again, though it was too late.

"Ah….wait does that mean that you saw all that?" Peter presses frantically and for the first time blushing in front of her. She notices it and can't help but let this moment settle. But now was not the time to be cherishing the small things in life.

Snapping out of her infatuation she quickly answers his question, stuck in a predicament once again like grungy quick sand; impossible to escape.

"Yes…" replies the quivering voice.

"You're not going to press questions?"

"I don't see any reason to…" though her reply is distinct to the voice in her head, _"Sure you don't because we both know that what happened earlier was __**completely**__ normal."_ The statement is sarcastic as her alter ego rolls her eyes playfully. No complaints there.

"Really, no concern for the abrupt and sudden abilities I've obtained and the sudden burst of violence?" He pauses."I'm starting to think you need more time to get to know me because the last time I recalled I was just a feeble nerd." He retorts, entering his numb fingers to his denim pockets. Her limbs suddenly felt like vibrating jello. Was this his way of asking her to hang out with him more? Either way if it was just a statement, Alice's cheeks grow a darker red.

"It could be the sudden change in your body…plus it takes awhile for a redeeming feature to be revealed." Her true statement is kept secret, Peter too naive to figure out the truth behind her lies.

"You really are peculiar." He declares, crossing his coated arms. Though by the look of her sudden glum expression he knew he must have struck a fragile nerve, quickly ushering what he had really meant. "I-I meant that in a good way, you know like your special and stuff!"

Alice beams brightly as the wind pushes aside her flock of dry hair. Mystical eyes revealed once again for just a mere second. Peter is caught in a trance for awhile until he shakes the feeling away; unusual for him in his matters.

Finally at his destination he bids his goodbye, a genuine smile plastered over his handsome frame.

"See ya."

Before she could mumble her goodbyes he is already inside, removing his sneakers and embracing his worried Aunt and Uncle.

"Night, Peter."

* * *

Peter pads against the cold tiles, ignoring the concern of his guardians. A sudden wave of hunger overcoming him. He grabs the cold plate of food and digs through the icebox, latching his fingers onto the freezing pack of Mac and cheese.

Marching up the stairs and slamming his door shut, Uncle Ben and Aunt May stare at each other.

"Did he just take a pack of uncooked Macaroni?" questions Uncle Ben, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Alice enters the brightly tiled shower of her cozy home, washing off the stir of emotions and matted dirt. It was refreshing yet cold and hollow-its purpose was to drain the burning questions.

What had happened today? What was the cause of this? Could anything ease its awkwardness?

**The real conclusion was...what did it mean?**

(Not as long as the other chapter but I hope it's sufficient. Thank you for reading. :3 More hints of romance and heartwarming scenes coming soon~ Just like before, reviews/advice, favorite, or a follow are really appreciated. My main source of inspiration xD )


	5. A Sixth Sense

**The clock widget vibrates against the night stand, its bell ringing out, in attempts to wake up the drowsy teen. Though, within seconds it is stopped- pulverized into bits and pieces as Peter wipes off the dripping drool that had managed to seep out of his lips.**

Peter staggers to the bathroom, stumbling towards the sink. With body lurched forward, his fingers trails over to the tight knob, turning it. Water rushes out of the spout as he rinses he sweated matted face, though he notices something out of the ordinary- a single thread drifting in the light wind from the bathroom window. His fingers travels to the backside of his neck, plucking at the light thread connected to his skin. With a flinch, he manages to yank it off, though what he sees disturbs him. A lifeless spider was at its end.

Suddenly stricken, he turns the faucet, half expecting it to shut off with ease. Instead, it is ripped off and a chilling spray of water embraces his face. His shirt soaked as he struggles to adjust the knob back on.

"C'mon!" He pleads, repeating it. "C'mon! C'mon!"

**Pop, Pop, Pop.**

Peter strains once more, bashing the knob against the sink which cracks. Water pools beneath his feet-_Great_…

* * *

Currently, back at the vacant apartment, Alice brews a cup of tea. It's herbal essence traveling through her nostrils. The relaxing aroma is soothing compared to her night's rest, in which she spent hours twisting and turning, bothered for some mysterious reason.

A heavy breath floats away. "Maybe I'm just insane." She sighs.

Was the events that took place yesterday all a part of her mind? Had she imagined it or was it true; true that Peter had _somehow_ became inhuman. Gaining abnormal strength and agility that was beyond human comprehension. But thinking too hard would only result in unnecessary stress, besides how in the world would that be possible?

Alice knew better than that. She couldn't afford to think about the impossible. It would only lead to a build up of problems in which she already has. School, Drama, Being unseen- it was already enough to set her on the edge.

Alice warps back to reality as the boiling pot of water screams to catch her attention. Steam puffs out of its spout as the aware teen rushes to tend to it, turning off the stove.

Pouring the tea into a petite cup, she adds a couple of sugar cubes that splash at contact, sweetening her tea-just how she likes it. Alice stirs at the warm liquid with a small silver spoon. The light swirls settle down as she stares at her own reflection, the reflection staring back with the same emotionless and bare expression. With that, she lifts the cup to her lips, quenching her thirst and clearing her mind.

* * *

Sunlight beams from the bright canvas of the sky, a new day reborn.

Peter at this time was at the basketball court, watching Flash display his skills like the champion he thinks he is. Everything is seemingly slow in Peter's eyes, his senses restricting him from being normal once more, despite how casual he seemed, body unchanged.

The girl with the glasses settled on the bridge of her nose works on her banner quietly, a tin of paint beside her as Alice provides assistance. She smiles as her friend who beams back at her, stroking the thick paper with the damp coated brush. All was fine, though, it seems wherever Peter was. So was trouble.

* * *

The ball bounces towards the nerd and Alice. Fortunately, she and the girl were spared, the paint? Not.

The girl scowls, her banner now soaked. She was clearly pissed but as if she had the right to speak up. On the other hand, Peter goes to pick up the ball, a devious smile tugging at his lips.

Flash casually walks up to Peter. "Give me the ball, man." He orders, as if he was in charge of society and its people.

"Why don't you take it from me?" Peter challenges, followed by a muffled laugh from Flash, who, expected it to be as easy as stealing a piece of candy from a child. If only he knew what was ahead, Revenge.

Peter bites his lip, waiting for Flash to make his advance. His hand is extended to his side-open for Flash to grab the ball. Any time now…

"Go ahead, take it."

Flash reaches for it and in an instant Peter had already switched it to his left palm, doing the switch behind his back trick, classic. Flash seemed dumbfounded, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. Once again, he tries to seize it. Oh how Peter was enjoying this.

Looking off into the distance, Alice payed close attention, intently watching Peter as he moves fluidly, raising the ball over Flash's head as he swoops it around him. She scoots closer, suddenly interested by Flash's reactions and Peter's motives. Though what was his motive?

Peter bounced the ball off the distracted brutes back, earning the giggles of many as Flash spun around, face red in fury like a glowing ball of ember. The fire was only being aggravated to the point it would scorch everything in its path, but it seemed Peter at the moment didn't give a care in the world. He was enjoying each and every second, his cheeks protruding as he grinned once more.

**WHAP**

The ball swipes past the bully as Peter attempts to frighten him, literally making Flash jump back and cowl behind his arms as protection for just a mere second.

"Just take it." Peter offers acting as if he was guiltless; extending his arm towards Flash. "All right, how about this?" He covers his eyes with the palm of his hand, parting his fingers and peering out of it for just a moment. "All right, how about that?" Peter turns away, his back facing towards the impatient brute.

Flash, exhausted with Peter's attempts to fool him, finally decides to just grab the ball and exit the stage, in hopes that the _viewers_ would just forget that this had ever occurred. But as if it was going to be easy. After all, looks can be deceiving.

Flash's hand is placed upon the ball, trying to tug it away, but nothing was happening. It was if it was literally glued to Peter's palm, but Peter in no particular way was gripping onto it; his fingers not clasped around the precious possession. So why in the world was this so difficult?

By the time Flash is fully engaged into trying to pry the ball out of the mischievous photographer hands, the crowd was vastly entertained. His team members rooting for him…or were they?

"C'mon Flash, do something!-Flash stop playing!-Take it from him!"

"Yeah Flash, take it." Peter whispers.

The calloused size hands departs from the ball as Flash backs away. Alice sinks closer, fingers sliding through the wet paint and digging under her nails, but she payed no attention to it at the moment. This was just too important, Flash never backs down.

Peter dribbles the ball as player 8 rants out on Flash. "What cha doing, man?!"

Peter playfully grins at Flash, setting him off the edge. So now the feeble wannabe was getting cocky? "All right, bring it, c'mon Parker! C'mon!"

Peter listens to the _General's_ orders, dashing down the court and knocking Flash off his feet as if he was a just chest piece on the battlefield to claim. With Peter's finishing move, he leaps off the ground, body in midair as the crowd stares in awe, his coat hovering above like a cape of a true hero he deemed himself to be.

The cheerleader afar slowly blows her bubble gum as Peter dunks the ball into the hoop, it's too bad that he gets more than he asked far.

**POP-Crash**

The bubble gum slowly deflates as the group of performing cheerleaders plunge to the ground, shrills echoing in unison with the shattered glass. Flash lifts his head as does Peter, whose mouth is dropped open. So much for displaying a show, this is certainly not what he wanted.

The final straw of Alice's insanity snaps. All this is enough to confirm that whatever happened last night was indeed real. She wasn't crazy, no. Instead, in her view…the world was simply abnormal.

* * *

Peter trudges out of the principal's office, sneakers rubbing against the tiles loudly. His attempts to impress the crowd had resulted in destruction and his Uncle was not to happy about it, scolding him for his blithe ignorance. Sure his actions were precarious, but all he aimed for was to get back at Flash. It was basicly his life long motive ever since Flash had started to pick on him.

Uncle Ben readjust his glasses as he instructs Peter in what he needed to do, his silver strands over hair sticking out ever so slightly from his scalp.

Gwen patiently waits for Peter in the crowded corridor, lightly kicking at the ground, her eyes meeting with his as he and his Uncle tread by. Uncle Ben stops in his tracks at the sudden recognition of the beautiful maiden.

* * *

Alice scrubs her hands clean, scraping the dried paint out of her nails, though her mind is set entirely upon something else. She was desperately seeking for an answer, like a lost soul who was deprived from its memories, its purpose to live. She was beyond concerned, beyond petrified. Why did she feel so uneasy? And to cap it off, the _voice_ was unusually quiet. Had she too been astonished, as well as being deep in thought?

The surge to finally leave the vacant bathroom courses through the pale corpse whose body is beyond stammered. Was this some sort of sixth sense? No…it couldn't possibly be, but her heart ached as if a sudden force had weighed upon it. Suddenly the resounding words of grey disrupts her thoughts _"The real question is what do you want?"_ Right, she still hadn't made a clarified answer, though, truth be told…she was still unsure.

* * *

"She looks familiar." Uncle Ben declared, rubbing at his chin. He pauses as he finally catches on. "She's the girl on your computer!" Directing himself towards Gwen he hints, "He's got you on his computer. I'm his probation officer." He then turns back to his beloved nephew as he reminds him one last time. "Don't forget Aunt May." With that he waves his farewell.

"Heh…character, my uncle. He's a pathological liar, and he thought you were someone else." Peter tries to lie, biting his lip and then moistening it with his tongue. His life would literally be ruined if Gwen thought of him as some crazed, sex-deprived creeper.

"Aww, you don't have me on your computer." Peter feels a sudden release, shortly replying. "Well yeah. I took a photo of the debate team, and you're on the debate team. So…he must've seen me. I was touching up stuff."

"Touching up stuff?" The amused female replies. Peter holds back a guilty smile.

"I'm not gonna answer that!"

Gwen, lightly bats her thick lashes as she steps closer, her heels clicking against the floor. "Did you get expelled?"

"No, no, I didn't expelled, I got community service." Gwen slowly sways, her hair tucked nicely under the black hairband. This could be his only chance to be actually alone with her, he had to make a move.

"Um-so you-uh. I don't know…um. Do you want to-uh…"

"Want to what?" Gwen pops as Peter exhales, "I don't know, just uh." He pauses, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Um, I don't know. We could-uh…" He inhales once more, "Or we could do something else, or we could-if you don't." He gestures, emphasizing his words with a move of his hand.

"Uh, yeah." Gwen finally answers, ending the awkward conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, either one." This hadn't gone exactly as planned or how he had rehearsed in his mind, but at least he somehow managed to get her to agree.

"Really?"

"Sure." Peter was the happiest man alive. "All right-all right, sounds good."

* * *

It was no surprise that the _watcher_ was not noticed. Alice had heard and seen, everything, figuring that what Peter had displayed earlier today was just to impress Gwen. As Gwen leaves, so does Alice, acting as if she witnessed nothing.

The sensation from before singes though her ego, her spirit, body, and mind. Peter would never see the girl right under his nose. Instead, he saw the girl above her, the maiden who was gifted with the golden strands of the sun, blue pupils of the admired sky, and body of a goddess. There she goes again, pitying herself into self loathing. What would her prideful parents think of her? She would put them to shame; make them feel as if their love was not enough. No, she didn't want that...she didn't know what she wanted. Currently, her mind was covered with blotches of uncertainty; holes left unfilled, waiting for an answer, a purpose.

She goes tense, despising the world around her like an alien that felt misplaced. Where were the answers she sought for?!

Like wax, the hatred melts away as a warm pair of hands grasp upon her frail arm.

"Hey Alice, you okay? I mean, I know you weren't harmed or anything, just wondering if I spooked you like the others." Peter blurts, brushing a hand through his hair. Alice's breath hitches in her throat, unable to speak. She feels a sudden sickness overwhelm her, falling unto Peter's chest.

"Woah! Are you okay?! You seem under the weather." Peter ushers, pressing his palm against her forehead. Oh god, how he hoped it wasn't his fault.

* * *

"_Ghost…" _A voice chants like a banshee. Everything is bright like a blank canvas. Alice had been here before…what was the meaning of this?

Suddenly, pain shoots through her abdomen. If feels as if she had been hit by a solid object, she, being able to push it away. Alice looks up and sees a pair of silver frames, staring back at her. It felt as if she was soaked with some liquid substance; it gushing out of her mouth, though nothing was there...

"**Alice!"** A recognizable voice burst all at once.

Before she can question it, she dives into a void of nothingness, body feeling light as a feather as particles of the shredded world swirls around her. It felt like she was at a state of antigravity, her vision becoming brighter at each ticking moment. What was this incredible but horrid feeling?

* * *

When Alice awakens, she is at a hospital, body placed in a gown and head resting upon the sturdy but comfortable pillow. The monitor gradually echoes in the quiet room. **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

"_What was that?"_ Alice manages to squeak, rubbing at her temples. She wasn't concern of what happened or why she was in the hospital. She was more intrigued by the strange dream. Her body was draped in sweat as if she had just…_died_?

"_Always trust your sixth sense…"_ The voice mutters calmly.


	6. Another Author's note

Sorry for the long delay as always! I just wanted to let you readers/viewers know that the next chapter will be submitted around a week or two from now. Thank you for your patience, it means a lot to me 3.


End file.
